Partners In Crime? Unless What?
by INeedToGoToSasha-hab
Summary: What happened immediately after Jane informed Maura of Casey's 'proposal'. Short little ficlet wherein Maura has had enough. Rizzles. Thank Captain Sasha for providing the inspiration with her portrayal of the medical examiner thats in love with her best friend/colleague. I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles. That's TNT. Tess Gerritsen for the original characters and JTam
1. Chapter 1

'Unless what?'

'Unless I marry him'

The world was closing in. Maura could hear her pulse throbbing in her ears. She blinked.

'No'. It came out as a breath.

Jane focused on Maura's eyes. Before she could speak Maura bolted.

Fleeing the scene Maura heard Jane call out to her. As well as Patrick Doyle Sr say to Casey

'Lovers spat?'

She realised too late that she has come with Jane and Casey. She dialled a cab and went to hide out in the bathroom until it came.

Standing in front of the mirror she begged herself internally not to let the tears come. It was proving difficult as they were threatening to spill over of their own accord.

She closed her eyes and breathed. She could barely hear the bathroom door swing open. She did however feel arms encapsulate her.

'Maura, what's wrong? Please talk to me'

Jane's voice was strained. When Maura opened her eyes that same look was there. She opened her mouth to speak when her phone signalled that her cab has arrived.

Pulling from Jane she headed for the door. Jane's pull was stronger though and she felt herself flush with Jane and gazing in her eyes. Before she could think she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jane's. She didn't allow herself to feel the disappointment of Jane not returning the kiss so she pulled away almost as quickly as she had leaned in. Turning on her heel she was out the door.

Jane stood quietly for several long moments. She had no idea what had just occurred. She knew she had wanted Maura to kiss her before. But she had put all thoughts of it happening out of her head long ago and let herself enjoy Maura's friendship. Now when her dreams literally came through it felt like a nightmare. And the reason -

Jane was jolted from her thoughts by the door knocking. Realising she had to face Casey she headed out.

Casey reached for Jane's hand

'What's up with Maura? I just saw her peel out of here like the place was on fire'

Thinking on her feet Jane spoke quietly

'She got called to a scene. I'm off, so I get to stay'

'Lucky me. Let's go do something a lot more age appropriate please?' Casey's question hung in the air as Jane was again lost in her thoughts.

She let Casey drive as she really could not shake the fuzz that had seemed to come over her.

'I don't feel very good, do you mind if I go rest? I'm sure there's other people you want to see it Boston' Jane smiled weakly

'Oh Jane. Is there a chance you're coming down with something? I'll drop you at your moms'

Jane almost sprang out of her seat and said No but something stopped her. She let Casey drive her to Maura's but didn't let him get out of the car.

'Casey, we gotta talk. When I'm feeling a little better though. Late dinner tonight? Pick me up about 8?' Jane smiled. She had no idea what was about to happen but no matter what she couldn't continue with Casey.

Jane approached the door and got her key out. Turning her key Jane was not prepared for what she walked into.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

'But Maura! Why? Why now? Why are you running?!'

Angela was shouting but she couldn't help it. Ever since Maura had been accused of murder and Angela gave Lt Cavanaugh evidence that made Maura look guilty, their relationship had been strained. Angela had spent most days trying to shows her how sorry she was. From a practical sense Maura's house had never been tidier, which was quite a feat given Maura's already typical OCD tendencies and as far as their friendship went Angela had been doing all she could to show Maura how sorry she was. There were nights when they talked for hours. Luckily for Angela, Maura agreed communication was the best way to resolve the situation. Angela was her best friend's mother and she never wanted Jane to have to choose between them. Some nights Angela cried bitterly over her mistake and Maura joined her. In had been one such night when Angela asked Maura why she was still trying. Why Maura hasn't asked her to leave? Maura's answer was simple.

'Jane'

Angela knew what that meant. Putting her arms around Maura she assured her if this was what Jane wanted also she would support them. But she needed Jane make the decision.

'I can't watch her marry him. I can't Angela. I thought I could. If Jane is happy I am too. But I know she's not. I want to tell her he's no good for her. That he's a user, but I can't. I'm selfish. I want Jane for myself and that's not fair.'

Maura slumped to the floor and sobbed. Angela sat down beside her and pulled her close. Just like she had Jane until Jane was big enough to squirm away.

'Jane hasn't said yes'

Once Maura calmed she looked at Angela.

'I know, and I don't know. It was just too much when she told me he asked her. I mean, it wasn't even a proper proposal. Seriously, marriage!? They haven't spent more than 24 hours together in 20 years for God's sake! I'm the one that's been there every time he walked out. Every time. And when Jane looked at me as she was saying 'unless I marry him' -

Maura paused to scoff at the memory

'- it felt like she was looking right into my soul and saying 'Give me a reason to say no'. But I know it wasn't. It couldn't have been. No I've fucked everything up. I ran, and when she came to find me I kissed her'

Maura stopped. She hadn't meant to tell Angela that much. But she couldn't stop it coming out.

You kissed her? And what? Left?'

Maura nodded slowly, fighting back more tears that refused to stop flowing.

'When was that sweetie?'

Maura inhaled deeply.

'About 30 minutes ago. My cab arrived and I ran. Again'

'Did you say anything after?'

'No, I didn't even give her the chance to kiss me back. If she hadn't pulled me back I wouldn't have done it.'

Maura slumped over and put her head on her knees. Angela rubbed her back.

'I better go then'

Angela stood and left the room. Maura suddenly saw red and jumped to her feet.

'That's okay Angela!' She shouted while following her out. 'I'll get over it myself shall I?' Maura had no idea where this anger had come out of nowhere but she needed to get it out. She knew yelling at Angela was irrational but she couldn't stop.

'I thought I was like a daughter to you!'

Angela stopped dead.

'You are Maura' Angela tried to keep her cool. 'And I am going to treat you exactly like I do my own children. I would never leave you, but you listen to me missy. Do not raise your voice to me'

A cough startled them both.

They stepped into the kitchen and Jane stood there.

'There ya go Maura. I knew exactly what my daughter would do. I knew she'd be here. I wasn't walking out on you, I was coming to tell Jane to stop being so obtuse and see what was right in front of her face. You! I see how you are with each other. I love you both. Now sort it out'

With that Angela strolled out of the room and towards the guesthouse.

The women faced each other. Maura's heart was pounding even harder now. She closed her eyes to centre herself and immediately she felt Jane's arms around her. The tears returned and this time she didn't fight them.

'I'm sorry Jane. I just couldn't pretend -'

Maura was cut off by Jane's lips. She felt like her heart was going to burst for completely different reasons now. She threw her arms around Jane's neck and moaned Jane's name. She felt Jane smile, kiss her chastely again and pull away.

'I'm not marrying him. I wasn't sure how you felt. I was pretty sure you didn't actually feel anything but then when I told you, your face said a thousand words. I thought I imagined it but thank you. Thank you for being brave.'

She leaned her head against Maura's and remembered about the plans she had made with Casey.

'I didn't have to time break up properly with Casey. Everything just happened so quickly. I told him I'd see him later but I can't do that. I know he's a dick but I don't wanna be one either. I'm gonna go find him now. I'll be back soon'

With another chaste kiss Jane forced herself to pull away

'Can I borrow your car?'

'Of course, Jane. Thank you. This is why I love you. Your integrity. Hurry back. We have lots to talk about'

Jane smiled and left.

Maura stood very still for a very long time. She felt a breeze go past her as Angela returned and promptly put the kettle on

'Tea?' Angela said with a smile


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm sorry for the huge delay, I have had barely any time and 2 other fics on the go. They'll be up over the weekend so keep an eye out! **

**Enjoy this follow up, I really wanted Rizzles to have a 'Bones' style flashback like Sasha's suggestion. So I did it.**

**Also R&I is still not mine. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and this incarnation is courtesy of Janet Tamero and TNT**

!

Jane pulled up outside her apartment. She didn't quite remember the drive from Maura's, she could only think of Maura. Maura had kissed her. Maura had told her she was in love with her. She realised she was smiling, probably incredibly wide as well.

She remembered the last time Maura had kissed her. She had just joined the team as the new Chief Medical Examiner and Jane had thought she was the cutest thing she had ever seen, not that she would have admitted it. She chose to show how she felt through teasing. Ironic that Maura would later say this is how Lt Martinez would choose to show his affections towards Jane.

_She invited Maura to the Robber with Korsak and Thomas Moore, their previous Sergeant. They had just closed Maura's first case and they all agreed that Maura's work had been the main reason they had closed it so quickly. The night was to be a celebration of this and Maura had been so surprised at how appreciative the team had been. Jane thought Maura's reaction to the celebratory toasts were the cutest thing. _

_When Korsak and Moore headed home to take advantage of the day off they had Jane and Maura finished the bottle of champagne. Both tipsy they called a cab and Jane fell asleep on Maura's shoulder. When Maura shrugged her awake she realised they were at Maura's and she was being tugged out of the cab. Smirking to herself Jane let herself be pulled towards the front porch. _

_Suddenly Maura's lips where on hers and Jane was floating. Pressing Maura against the door, Jane pushed herself flush with her. _

'_We gotta get inside' Maura breathed holding her keys in the air but not pushing Jane away. _

_Jane looked at the keys and smiled. She took them from Maura and tried to open the door. After letting Jane fumble with the lock for a minute Maura couldn't hold back her giggles, setting Jane off too. They giggled for several minutes while Maura herself struggled with the lock. As she finally unlocked the door Jane pushed her though it. As the door shut Jane turned Maura 180 and pushed her against it. Jane had made a mental note to remember how Maura's body felt against her body. _

_As Jane's hands acquainted themselves with Maura's torso under her shirt, she felt Maura's hands slid down her ass and to her thighs. Suddenly she was lifted off the ground and her legs were around Maura's waist. Dr Maura Isles was surprisingly strong. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's neck and leaned down to kiss her. She felt Maura lean against the door for support while she removed her shoes. Maura had carried Jane to the living room, depositing her on the sofa making sure not to let Jane's legs slip from around her waist. They stayed in this position, Maura lying on top of Jane kissing her until they both were delirious. _

_When Jane awoke the next morning Maura was asleep still in the crook of her neck, light was barely peeking through the windows and Jane wondered what had awoken her. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate against her hip. Maura felt it to as she squirmed against Jane. Then Maura's phone could be heard in her pocket also. Knowing what that meant they squinted at each other and sat up, reaching for their phones. _

_They had been called in on a case from a few weeks previous that had went live again and after two weeks of work they solved it, again thanks to Maura's skill in her craft. Neither Jane nor Maura had mentioned that night and neither knew how the other dreamed of it in the following years of their friendship._

As she glanced up at her apartment from the driver's seat of Maura's Prius the smile faded. Her stomach was suddenly in knots with the impeding awkwardness. Shaking herself, she opened the car door and pulled herself out to the sidewalk.

'Come on, Rizzoli. You can do this' Jane spoke out loud as the street was empty. She jogged up the steps of her brownstone before doing a 180 and smirking to herself while gesturing to lock Maura's car. 'Dumb ass'

Taking the stairs 2 at the time she reached her apartment in record time. As she let herself in she heard music playing, specifically Pearl Jam.

'W_ell that's the final nail in the coffin_' Jane thought, '_I hate Pearl Jam_'

'Casey' Jane called.

She walking into the kitchen and found Casey elbow deep in soap suds. '_Oh God, he's washing up. Again!'_

'Hey Casey' she sounded nervous. Mentally kicking herself, Jane took a few tentative steps into the kitchen.

Casey turned, with a soft smile on his face.

'I thought I'd tidy up.' He sounded nervous too. Jane hadn't replied to his proposal and he had spent the day regretting how it had happened. It wasn't the most romantic of proposals, the more he thought it was an ultimatum. He did love Jane, but he only wanted to stay if she definitely wanted him. He couldn't walk away from his career if he didn't have Jane. The other thing on his mind was Maura. Maura had seemed upset when she rushed past. He knew Jane was close with Maura, but it bothered him that Jane had lied about why Maura had left. He thought maybe it was something to do with Patrick Senior. But whatever it was had bothered him.

Jane walked to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. This wasn't going to be easy. She had fought for Casey before realising today that she had been fighting for the wrong person. She had no idea it was even an option.

'Casey, can we talk?' again her voice gave away her nerves. Glancing at Casey she noticed he had turned away to dry his hands. What she couldn't see was him blinking several times to clear his eyes. He knew what was coming but he had no idea the reason why.

'Sure Jane, let's go sit' Casey turned and headed for the other side of the breakfast bar. 'I'm surprised to see you; I thought you were feeling unwell?' He looked genuinely concerned.

Jane looked at Casey. She felt sick at that precise moment and internally laughed at the irony. 'Well, I definitely feel a bit off but I'm pretty sure I know why. Casey, I know I told you I needed time to think about what you said.'

She stopped, unsure how to proceed. She knew what she should say but hurting people really wasn't something she cared for. Steeling herself for what was to come she began.

'I'm hesitant to call it a proposal. I honestly was a bit blindsided by it. I thought you would take off again and that would be it. Having you around has been something I have wanted for a long time and now you're here. But this time I have to choice. To keep you, and become your wife or let you go. I suppose you know where this is going as I'm not jumping for joy. I can't accept your proposal Casey. I thought this was what I wanted. But I feel if you stay we would both have to give up what we love to be together. I can't do that to either of us. There is another reason I can't accept. I discovered today I have had everything I have ever wanted right here in front of me and I didn't know. I was too blind to see because of our history. I wanted to believe in our fairytale because I knew that dream was possible. I knew this, us, would be easy. But that was before I realised that in marrying you I was missing out on a greater love. Honestly nothing has happened but I know now that that is what I want. I can't marry you when there is someone I love more. Someone I've loved for a lot longer than I was even aware.'

'Jane-' Casey cut in. 'Who is it? You owe me that much?'

'I was just getting to that part. A long time ago, um wow. This is hard. I didn't see any of this coming and I have never said this out loud. A week after Maura started working with us, we kissed after a night at the Robber. We'd had a few drinks, and I ended up at hers. Nothing much else happened but neither of us brought it up again. I didn't think she was actually interested in me that way and I was confused as all hell given I have never even looked at a woman before.

To Casey's credit he sat silently as he listened to Jane. He was the picture of a broken man though and he knew he had lost her. And quite possibly, had never had her in the first place. 'Go on'

Jane gazed at him, taking a deep breath 'So when I told Maura about your proposal of sorts I did not expect her reaction. It was like everything we had never said to one another was there in her eyes and I realised that night had meant something, to both of us. As innocent as it was, we had both never forgotten it. This is my shot Casey, I can't lose her'

Jane felt tears stream down her cheeks as she realised how in love with Maura Isles she was and that she had missed years of being with her because she was afraid to talk about it. She had deliberately distanced herself from Maura during the case and for a while after and she realised now that Maura probably thought Jane had regretting the whole thing.

'I'm going to grab my stuff and go Jane, there's nothing for me to fight for. I accept that. And I know this is a big deal, you're 37 for Christ sakes. Takes some balls to come out now. But I can't stick around. Be happy Jane' Casey rose from his stool and walked around the island and rubbed Jane's arm before heading to the bedroom.

Jane sat still as she heard Casey pack his belongings. She sat as she heard him call a cab and she didn't look at him as he said 'Goodbye Jane' and left her apartment and life for good.

!

In Maura's house Maura was sitting in a parallel position. She was at her island holding a warm cup of tea that was gradually losing its heat as she forgot to drink it. Angela had been chatting amiably since Jane left but Maura hadn't heard a word, yet she was incredibly grateful for Angela's presence. Ever since Maura had opened up to Jane and her mother separately about how she was used to being alone she found she had Rizzoli's popping in a lot. Maura truly felt part of the family and she sighed at the thought. Detective Jane Rizzoli's family. She wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there but she had her car door slam at 5pm signalling Jane was back.

Angela smiled at Maura and said 'I'm going to quickly check on my girl then I'll leave her in your capable hands.' With that Angela took off out the door. Maura felt a smile creep across her face. Jane was back. Her Jane. She stood and went to the bathroom to take a quick look at her face.

Outside Jane was barely out of the car before her mother was upon her. For once she allowed the embrace. She was happy, she would not allow herself to feel guilty about the situation.

'Baby, how did it go? Do I gotta sent Frankie and Tommy round to get rid of him?' She pulled away and looked into Janes eyes. Jane was smiling and her eyes were bright.

'No, Ma. Thanks but I dealt with it like a big girl. Casey thought choosing Maura took some big balls at my age and went to take his stuff. He left and it's okay. I think it's what we both wanted.' Jane smirked as she said balls and was relieved to hear the timbre of her voice sound certain again.

'Well this is true, Janie. And you know we've all got your back. You deserve to be happy, I'm glad Charles realises this. But enough about him, you gotta go talk to Maura. In my opinion you outta take that girl out on a date-'

'-Ma, thanks. Thanks for taking care of Maura. I've got this now.' Jane laughed and walked towards the door. As she turned Angela was staring her down. 'Okay ma, I'll ask her to go on a date with me'

Angela smiled and nodded her head as she returned to the guesthouse.

Jane stood at Maura's front door, suddenly feeling shy and not wanting to walk right in as she normally would. She hesitated a moment before knocking the door.

Inside Maura was walking out of the bathroom when she heard the door knock. She smiled softly, shaking her head. She knew it was Jane, and thought '_Jane Rizzoli if you are not the sweetest thing_'

She crossed the room quickly and opened the door. She looked up into Jane Rizzoli's eyes and smiled. 'Hi, why are you knocking love?'

Jane squirmed a little. She spoke softly as again she felt nervous. 'Hi, I didn't want to just barge it.' Maura reached for her hand and pulled her into the house. 'I ended it with Casey and told him how I feel about you. I wanted to be completely honest so he knew it was over for good.'

Maura looked proud then her face changed to intrigued. She walked hand in hand to Jane towards her kitchen while speaking. 'That's quite brave, Jane considering this would be the first same sex relationship for both of us. I'm curious how you broached the subject of us'

'Well, I told him I'd been fighting to keep him around and I realised I had been fighting for the wrong person. That I realised I have had everything I ever wanted right here and was afraid to see it. If I married him I would miss out of a greater love- the love of my life.' Taking both of Maura's hands in her own, she gazed into Maura's eyes. She saw the tears she felt in her own eyes reflected in the hazels eyes opposite. 'So I told him about the last time we kissed. That I thought I never stood a chance at that again. And when I realised I had a shot at this I wasn't willing to lose you again. So would you like to go out on a date with me Dr Isles?'

Maura's face broke out in a wide grin. 'Yes, Detective Rizzoli, I would love that.' She pulled Jane towards her and kissed her. Jane felt like she never wanted to let go and the grip Maura had around her neck made her realised Maura didn't either. She had Maura pressed against the fridge when she felt her stomach rumble. They both giggled and Maura spoke

'Sounds like we better feed you. Why don't we go out for dinner, I want to go on a date with you right now Jane.' She started towards the bedroom. 'But we both gotta change'

'okay okay. Do I have any spare clothes here?'

'You do, but I have this gorgeous dress upstairs you could borrow for the night. That is if you wanted to wear a dress. I do have some fabulous pants I haven't had tailored yet. I'm sure they would be long enough'

Jane smiled all the way to the bedroom. Maura was babbling about clothes and Jane would do anything to make her happy. 'I'll try the dress, shall I?'

Maura beamed as she reached for it. 'Yay, here you go. Let's hope I can keep my hands off you in it.' She winked as she went towards the skirt section of her wardrobe. She reached for a short sequined skirt and as she turned to check on Jane's progress she saw a very confused Jane, trying to figure out how to get into the dress itself. She also noticed that Jane had stripped off to her underwear as well.

'Are you okay over there?' She tried to sound nonchalant but she laughed a little at the end, signalling her approval of the situation. She walked over as Jane silented looked at her, dismayed and held the dress out. Maura took the dress, glanced once more at Jane and dropped the dress.

Jane barely saw the glint in the doctors eye before she felt Maura's lips on hers. She was against the wall and Maura pulled away far enough to look into her eyes.

'You are truly stunning Jane. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.' As her lips crashed on to Maura's again she, again heard Jane's stomach signalling it had still not be filled.

They both laughed as Maura retrieved the dress from the floor, unzip it and help Jane in. She walked across to wear she had abandoned her outfit selection while stripping herself. She folded up her clothes while still in her underwear. As she stepped into her skirt she felt Jane behind her, their bodies flush 'I thought you might need a little support' Jane breathed

'Thank you detective' Maura knew she needed to get out of the room with Jane, all she wanted to do was lock the door and have Jane for her own forever. Jane was not making self control very easy as she kissed along Maura's shoulders. As she reached up to take the blouse she wanted, Jane's hand followed hers and held up again the wall as Jane's other hand roughly ran along her stomach and down under her waist band and took hold of her hip. 'Can we make dinner a quick one please?' Jane breath was hot on Maura's shoulder as she spoke.

'Of course, I just gotta get dressed and we're out of here.' Maura was struggling to control herself, she never wanted Jane to let her go. She sighed as she felt Jane retreat from her. Quickly pulling her shirt on she went to grab shoes for the two of them.

Handing Jane some modest peep toes, that Jane was still sure had cost most of her monthly pay packet she headed out of the room.

'Let's go Jane.' Maura headed out to the car, calling Langleys to arrange a table.

Two minutes later she was beginning to wonder where Jane had got to when Jane stepped out of her front door looking not unlike Bambi. Maura's hand flew to her mouth trying to control her laughter. She adored Jane even more for this.'

'Omigod, Maura HOW do you walk in these things?' Jane was giggling, this was a good sign. Upon reaching the car, the relief on her face was evident.

'Practice. Right lets go Langleys are waiting'

'Oh Langleys?' Jane exclaimed 'I love Langleys'

As they drove away Angela stepped out of the front door. She was smiling. Her cell phone was at her ear.

'Oh hi, it's me. Yeah, I was wondering if you had plans tonight? No, that's great. Actually can we go out. Yeah? Great, I'll be ready' Hanging up Angela quickly returned inside locking the door and quickly set about making some cannelloni. She was sure the girls would appreciate a little dessert when they got in.

Angela smiled to herself 'I've always wanted a doctor in the family'

!

**A/N THANKS FOR READING. I MAY HAVE ONE CHAPTER LEFT IN THIS, I HAVENT DECIDED YET. BUT ONLY IF YOU GUYS WANT IT. YOU CAN GUESS IT IS WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THE DATE.**

**I'LL BE POSTING SOME NEW FICS THIS WEEKEND SO KEEP AND EYE OUT FOR THOSE. **

**THANKS AGAIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

'This sucks!'

'I'm sorry, Jane. It is unfortunate that traffic is heavy but we're nearly there now'

Maura slowed the car at the 5th red light they had encountered on their usually short drive to the North End. Maura glanced at Jane. Jane had her arm on the door and her head flung back on the head rest. Maura smiled. Jane was being Jane, and that made Maura happier than she could imagine. They were best friends, they could share anything with one another and it looked like the change in their relationship would not be affecting that.

The light changed and Maura decided as cute as a 'hangry' Jane Rizzoli was, she didn't want Jane to be upset for much longer. Putting her foot down, she sped off faster than Jane expected causing Jane's arm to slide off the door.

'Wow Maur'. You should drive like this more often' Jane was laughing now and Maura was beaming.

'I don't want you to get too hungry Jane, you won't be able to enjoy your dinner' Maura winked at Jane and reached to turn the radio up. Rocket man by Elton John was playing. Maura began tapping the steering wheel and she noticed Jane start nodding her head and smile to herself. As the chorus began Maura couldn't help herself and neither could Jane apparently. They both started singing as loud as they could.

'I'm a rooocketmaaaan..'

By the end of the song the girls had descended in to giggles and Maura was pulling up in front of Langleys.

'Oh Jane-' Maura paused to wipe the tears from her eyes '-that was so much fun'

Jane struggled to contain her laughter so she could reply. 'I know, I knew you can't sing but that was fantastically awfully amazing'

Maura gasped 'What do you mean? I thought we made a wonderful duet. Granted I am not the best singer but we do blend together quite well' Maura winked again and Jane felt her stomach flip. This time is had nothing to do with her hunger and a lot to do with the beautiful woman sitting beside her who appeared to be flirting constantly. Jane then realised Maura had been flirting with her for years.

The moment was interrupted by the valet opening Jane's door. Jane smirked at the realisation that Maura drove and she hadn't even really noticed. The valet walked around to Maura's door to take the keys .

'Thank you' Maura smiled at the valet then walked around the car and took Janes hand. Giving Jane a gentle tug she pulled her towards the entrance.

Jane lay on Maura's couch, clutching her stomach.

'Oh Maura!' she winced in pain

'Well, Jane. I did warn you against designing your own three course meal?' Maura showed no sympathy. She left the room quickly only to reappear moments later with Peptobismal and a glace of water. 'Have these, love. Your stomach will settle soon.'

Jane pouted as she took the pepto from Maura. 'I'm sorry' she mumbled

'I'm sorry, Jane' Maura sat beside Jane 'I didn't quite catch that'

Jane straightened slightly and cleared her throat. She reached for Maura's hands and looked into her eyes. 'I'm sorry. This was not how our first date was meant to end.'

Maura tilted her head and squinted. 'How was it meant to end?'

'Oh…um.' Jane's mouth went dry and she blushed. 'Well-'

She was cut off by Maura's lips on hers. The kiss was soft and she felt Maura smile against her lips. Maura barely pulled away as she spoke.

'Like that?' Jane could only nod as she felt Maura's lips meet hers again. She winced suddenly as her stomach knotted again. Resting her head on Maura's shoulder she whispered an apology.

Standing, Jane stretched her arms above her head. 'I think I need to walk it off. Would you like to join me?' Jane reached out her hand and did her best puppy dog impression. Maura giggled and took Jane's hand. As she reached her full height she lifted her head to kiss Jane again. It was fast becoming her favourite thing to do.

'Let me get us some flat shoes'

Thirty minutes later and Jane was feeling a lot better. Their walk had taken then to Boston Common. Both ladies loved it here. There were couples milling around everywhere and Maura smiled as Jane pulled her hand to her mouth to kiss it. They down on a bench to rest and Maura slid close to Jane.

'Thank you Jane for this evening. I have a beautiful time' Maura looked into Jane's smiling eyes and leaned close, letting their noses touch. 'I can't believe this is happening'

'I know, you know when Paddy Doyle Sr called me your girlfriend and you didn't correct him I had this flash of being this close to you and being able to touch you and hold your hand. Then I remembered I'd never told you how I felt, and I had Casey and you had never even hinted that you would even entertain a relationship with a woman and my heart kind've broke. I never imagined by the end of the week you would be in my arms'

Jane slid her nose across Maura's cheek and nestled her face in the crook of Maura's neck. Jane murmured something that was lost in Maura's curls.

Maura smiled. She didn't need Jane to repeat it.

'I love you too Jane. A lot' Maura took a breath. 'This is it for me. It's like we've been dating for years, now that I have you I never want to let you go.'

Jane smiled into Maura's neck, pulling her hair away and kissing it chastely. She felt goosebumps rise on Maura's skin. She decided that there was no way she would let anyone else be the cause of reactions like this ever.

'Let's go home.' Jane pulled away enough to whisper the words against Maura's lips. She felt Maura nod as they stood. As they walked back towards Maura's house Jane slid her hand across Maura's back. The night was balmy and neither had put on a jacket. Jane's fingers danced along Maura's arm as Maura's opposite hand curled around Jane's waist. They walked home and chatted along the way about the week about Patrick Doyle Sr. Jane had a lot of opinions regarding him and Maura listened quietly to Jane's rant with a smile on her face. All her reasoning for Maura forgetting about him was, besides the fact he was a convicted criminal that had just been released from prison, he was mean to Maura and ungrateful. This was one of Maura's favourite 'Jane's'. Protective Jane was just so adorable right now that Maura stopped, pulled Jane towards her a kissed her while giggling.

'Perfect' Maura stated as she pulled away 'Come on, we're nearly home' Taking Jane's hand Maura set a pace slightly faster to the one previous. There was an urgency rising as Maura felt warmth spread through the pit of her stomach. They were barely through the front door when Maura decided she was in charge. Pulling Jane flush against her, she crashed her lips against Jane's. She never wanted to lose the contact they had now, but she really wanted to get upstairs in case Angela stopped by. Pushing Jane backwards she flipped her round so Jane was walking away from her then she reached for Jane's zip and before Jane knew it her dress was slipping off.

Glancing around Jane caught a glimpse of Maura's dark eyes. Grinning to herself, Jane took off. 'Catch me if you can' she yelled and she heard a yelp behind her as Maura struggled with the zip on her skirt. Seconds later, as Jane mounted the stairs she heard Maura behind her and what sounded like Maura's blouse being flung down the stairs. Slowing deliberately she aimed to reach to door just before Maura and gasped as Maura slammed against her. It was rough and heavier than expected and Jane was really surprised to realize she enjoyed it. Maura turned Jane so she faced the door. Pulling her hair out of her way Maura peppered Jane's neck with kisses then slowly down her back. Jane reached behind her to open the bedroom door and the girls crashed through and Maura kicked the door closed with her foot. Soon Jane was face down on Maura's bed and there she stayed for several seconds alone until Maura turned her over.

Burying her head in Jane's neck, Maura began kissing behind Jane's ear and down her neck. Her hands where on Jane's hips and she pulled them roughly to meet hers as she kissed across Jane's collar bone. Jane gasped as Maura's leg was suddenly between her legs.

'Maura!' There was urgency in Jane's voice and Maura reached behind Jane to unhook her bra. As she reached up to pull the straps down she raised her head to look Jane in the eye. Locking eyes Maura leaned in. As their lips met the effect was instantaneous and they both moaned at the contact. Maura let her body fall slack against Jane's as they enjoyed the sensation of their lips pressed together. Resting her elbows on either side of Jane's head, Maura pulled up to look at Jane again. She smiled softly as she saw Jane's eyes soften and smile in return.

'Jane, I can honestly say I have never felt like this before. Thank you for being brave. You have saved me from a lifetime of heartache.'

'I'm sorry I doubted this. I never want to be the cause of heartache for you ever again. I will always be here for you.' Jane's breath was thready and the overwhelming urge to hold Maura tight took over. Wrapping her arms around Maura's waist, she pulled her close and she felt Maura's arms snake round her shoulders. She felt hands caressing her back warmly.

'Maur?'

'Yes, Jane?'

'Make love to me?'

Maura pulled up to face Jane again. She crashed her lips to Jane's and the kiss was heated. Passion coursed through Maura's veins as she showed Jane just how much she loved her.

As Jane arched upwards as her orgasm rode over her, Maura gazed at her best friend now her lover. This was how it was meant to be.


End file.
